La cicatriz
by Rondero001
Summary: Hay cicatrices que te dejan marcado de por vida, algunas pueden ser dolorosas pero hay otras que traen buenos recuerdos a algunas personas especiales en tu vida.


_**Hola gente de Fanfiction y amantes del programa de "el tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera" aquí les traigo un fic que se me ocurrió de repente, les invito a que paseen y lean mi otra historia llamada "Heridas" para saber su opinión y a ver si les gusta.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más por decir aquí el fic, el tigre les pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

 **La cicatriz**

Ciudad milagro un lugar lleno de crimen e infamia, una de las peores ciudades donde una persona pueda vivir, llena de ladrones, criminales y villanos. Sin embargo, en todos lados donde hay villanos habrá héroes que están dispuestos a pelear por el bien de las personas y por la justicia… aunque claro, existen algunos casos sobre semi-heroes.

Manny rivera podría considerarse como uno de los héroes más grandes y a su vez uno de los villanos más peligrosos, capaz de llevar a sartana de los muertos de regreso a su tumba…capas de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el oso, capas de mandar al Dr. Chipopote de vuelta al loquero.

-¡Chipotle!-

En fin, para Manny o mejor conocido como "El tigre" ningún villano ni ningún crimen se le podrá escapar.

Sin embargo existe un enemigo que el tigre jamás podrá derrotar, un enemigo capaz de poner en rodillas a Manny, un enemigo capaz de hacerlo gritar del sufrimiento por los 4 vientos del mundo…un rival imposible de superar…

Semana de exámenes.

-¡Noooooooo!- Grito a todo pulmón Manny dejando semi sorda a su mejor amiga que se encontraba al lado suyo-

-¿Por qué gritas?-pregunto Frida sobándose un poco los oídos por el grito-

-y porque no lo haría, ya se acercan los exámenes y no eh estudiado nada- dijo Manny desesperado-

Como cada día Manny y Frida se encontraban caminando en dirección al parque, ambos han sido mejores amigos desde hace años, y aunque Frida no tiene ningún poder jamás se ha separado de Manny sin importar las circunstancias, incluso a pesar de que ambos ya tienen 16 años siguen siendo los mejores amigos del mundo, aunque en esos años las hormonas empiezan a hacer efecto. En el camino Manny mantenía una posición de miedo juntando ambas manos con sus ojos bien abiertos, mientras que Frida mostraba una actitud más relajada.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso, siempre reprobamos esos exámenes no importa cuánto estudiemos, mejor vayamos a jugar videojuegos- Menciono la chica peli azul sin darle mucha importancia-

-Cómo puedes pensar en videojuegos en este momento, no lo entiendes, si no apruebo estos exámenes mi papa me confiscara mi cinturón de "el tigre" por un mes-dijo Manny exaltado-

-¡Queeee!-Grito Frida igualmente poniéndose histérica-pero…pero y como nos divertiremos, como haremos el globo de tamaño camión relleno de lodo para echársela al director chakal-

-No podremos…si no apruebo ya no podre…-

-¡Y que esperamos tenemos que estudiar!-

Manny ya no logro terminar lo que decía pues Frida rápidamente lo tomo de la mano empezando a correr en dirección a su casa. Manny simplemente se quedó callado viendo como su mejor amiga lo jalaba fuertemente, noto que estaban tomados de la mano mientras corrían algo que le provoco un leve sonrojo.

No tardo mucho que Manny y Frida llegaran a la casa de la Suarez, inmediatamente la peli azul saco unas pequeñas llaves con un llavero de una guitarra y abrió su puerta-

-¡Mama!, ¡Papa! Ya llegue, ah y Manny viene con migo-

-Me alegro hija, que bueno es verte Manny- dijo Carmelita con una voz dulce-

-Igualmente señora Suarez-dijo Manny amablemente-

-¡Rivera!-Grito Emiliano Suarez apareciendo de repente colocándose frente a Manny mientras lo veía con una mirada amenazadora- ¿Qué crees que haces en mi casa?

-jeje…ho…hola señor Suarez…bueno…yo-dijo Manny algo nervioso-

-Viene a estudiar con migo Papa…y perdón pero tenemos algo de prisa, vamos Manny- dijo Frida nuevamente tomándolo de la mano llevándolo al su cuarto-

-Fue un placer señor y señora Suarez- dijo Manny antes de entrar al cuarto de la peli azul-

-¡Rivera!, te estaré vigilando-

-Tranquilo amor, ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien con Manny?, es un buen chico-

-¡Jamás!, el solo es una mala influencia para nuestra pequeña Frida-dijo esto apretando fuertemente los puños cruzando los brazos-

-pero si son muy buenos amigo, además…no sería sorpresa si algún día nuestra hija se enamorara de Manny, y el de ella…nuestra hija ya está creciendo y tal y como lo veo no tardara mucho-

-¡No¡ yo jamás aceptare eso-grito Emiliano completamente furioso-

-Además…Manny no es tan malo, no te acuerdas lo que paso ese día en el zoológico-dijo la señora Suarez bajando un poco la mirada mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa-

El jefe de policía al escuchar eso rápidamente su expresión cambio, igualmente bajo un poco la mirada, bajo los brazos y mostro una leve sonrisa-

-Si…me acuerdo perfectamente, ese día jamás lo olvidare-

Mientras tanto Frida y Manny se encontraban desempacando todos los libros que necesitaran para estudiar, observando cada uno de estos tratando de escoger el mas apropiado.

-Bien, ¿Con que te gustaría empezar?-dijo Frida buscando entre toda la pila de libros-

-Pues empecemos con la materia más fácil y que mejor entendemos-

-Me parece bien…mmm… ¿Matemáticas?-pregunto enseñando un libro con varios números-

-No…muchos números-

-¿Historia?-

-Muchas palabras

-¿Literatura?

-Mucho Shakespeare

-¿Química?-

-Ni en tus sueños-

-¡Manny!-Grito Frida desesperada mientras tomaba de la playera al joven moreno-Necesitamos empezar con algo o estaremos todo el día aquí y si eso sucede destrozare a la primera persona que vea… y hasta donde se eres el único aquí-Dijo Frida colocando su cara a unos centímetros de la de Manny, con una cara de pocos amigos-

-Jeje…si, si perdón-dijo Manny completamente asustado-pues…empecemos con matemáticas jeje…te…te parece-

-Bien-dijo Frida separándose de Manny ya más tranquila-

Tanto Frida como Manny agarraron un libro de matemáticas y empezaron a leer, para poder preguntarse el uno del otro Frida se sentó en su cama y Manny tomo una silla sentándose justo enfrente de ella mientras empezaban a leer, ninguno decía ni una sola palabra solo mantenían su mirada y sus pensamientos sobre el libro que tenían en las manos.

- _La multiplicación de un número real N siendo negativo por otro número del mismo signo el resultado saldrá positivo…. ¿Un número que?...-_ Frida se quedó mirando su libro con una mirada confundida, sin poder entender nada- _Esto es muy complicado_ \- Se decía mentalmente _\- tal vez Manny ya lo entendió_ …Oye Manny, ya entendiste eso del signo negativo, porque…la verdad…-Frida fue bajando poco a poco su voz, en el momento que vio al joven moreno simplemente las palabras ya no pudieron salirle de su boca, se quedó callada-

Manny estaba muy concentrado sobre su libro, su mirada era seria y se podía sentir su aurea por toda la habitación, Frida noto que Manny en verdad se quería esforzar para pasar esos exámenes, aunque claro por las expresiones de su cara demostraba que el tampoco entendía ni un pepino a lo que decía el libro, pero sus intenciones son lo que cuenta, haría lo que fuera para no perder sus poderes de "el tigre", algo que le llamo mucha la atención de Frida, dejo por un momento su libro y se quedó viendo a Manny mientras estudiaba, en su rostro se mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo observaba, noto cada pequeño rasgo que tenía, que con el paso de los años noto que ya se volvía más maduro aunque aún mantenía su actitud de niño pequeño cuando se trata de divertirse con ella, con tanta pelea sus músculos crecieron dejando ver a un chico muy apuesto-

-Has cambiado mucho Manny-dijo Frida casi como un susurro mientras sentía un pequeño rumor en sus mejillas, sin embargo Manny no logro escucharla por estar atento a su libro-

Frida no noto el tiempo que se quedó viendo a Manny pero mientras lo observaba algo en él le llamo mucho la atención, Frida se quedó observando exclusivamente esa parte mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Manny aún estaba muy atento a su libro pero empezó a sentir el pequeño presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba observando, dejo de ver su libro y levanto levemente la mirada notando que Frida lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Frida noto que Manny dejo de ver su libro y la veía a ella rápidamente se tapó la cara con el libro que tenía en las manos totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Sucede algo Frida?-Pregunto Manny haciendo que Frida bajara un poco su libro mostrando solo sus ojos-

-No no….no sucede nada Manny…es solo que-Frida bajo su libro mientras lo ponía sobre sus piernas, agacho un poco la mirada mientras su voz se volvía más suave-…estaba recordando-

-¿En qué?-Pregunto curiosamente Manny-

-Pues…aun te acuerdas… en cómo te hiciste la cicatriz de tu ojo izquierdo-dijo Frida mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que Manny se sorprendiera por la pregunta, enseguida se dio cuenta del porque la actitud de la chica de hace algunos segundos, cerro un poco su libro y con su mano toco suavemente la cicatriz-

-Cómo voy a olvidarlo…si es la marca del día en que te conocí y nos volvimos los mejores amigos del mundo- dijo Manny mirando directamente los ojos a Frida con una gran sonrisa-

-Si…-dijo Frida, bajo un poco la mirada igualmente sonriendo- y es la marca del día en que me salvaste la vida-

…

10 años atrás

-¡Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O´brian Equihua Rivera! Deja de jugar con los monos y ven aquí ahora mismo-Grito el padre de Manny o mejor conocido como el gran héroe White Pantera, vio cómo su hijo se había colado en la jaula de los monos mientras se ponía a jugar con ellos-

-Descuida Papá son inofensivos…además tienen hambre, aquí no les dan buena comida-Dijo Manny mientras se agachaba para darle una banana a un pequeño mono bebe-y no se supone que venimos al zoológico a divertirnos-

-tu sabes bien a lo que venimos mijo, venimos de encubierto porque uno de mis informantes me dijo que la parvada del furia piensa robar al legendario tigre blanco que se expone justamente hoy en el zoológico de ciudad Milagro…además no puedo esperar para verlo-Esto último lo dijo mientras juntaba las manos y empezaba a saltar emocionado-y fuiste tú el que insistió en venir-

-Si si…está bien ya voy-Dijo Manny acercándose a una pequeña puerta de la jaula donde fácilmente la abrió y la cerro, algo que sorprendió mucho a su padre-

-¿Co…cómo fue que?-

-No hice mucho, la seguridad de aquí es muy mala-

-Bueno…como sea-Concluyo White pantera mientras tomaba de la mano a Manny y empezaban a caminar rumbo a la guarida del tigre blanco- ya que estamos aquí mijo te contare una historia sobre el tigre blanco-

-Ammm, no gracias papá, prefiero mejor verte pelear y patearle el trasero a todos esos villanos-Dijo Manny lanzando golpes al aire haciendo que White pantera expulsara una pequeña risa-

-Jaja no mijo, en esta vida no todo es solo peleas y golpes en el trasero…no importa lo divertido que sean, sino también es el aprender y conocer la historia de nuestros antepasados-

-Aburridoooo-Expreso Manny rodando los ojos-

-Ah eso crees…mira Manny, sabias que hace aproximadamente unos 1500 años atrás el tigre blanco dio algo de su energia al legendario poder de "el tigre"-

-¡Que! ¡Enserio!—Dijo Manny sorprendido-

-uhuu… y según cuentan las leyendas aquel que sea portador del poder de "el tigre" y el tigre blanco de las nuevas eras tienen una conexión ancestral, algo muy cercano, tanto que incluso podrían comunicarse entre ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra-

-Entonces…quieres decir, que podría hablar con el tigre blanco si quisiera-dijo Manny con un brillo en sus ojos-

-Tal vez-Concluyo White pantera mostrando una gran sonrisa-

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado a la zona donde habitaba el tigre blanco, este estaba dentro de un agujero en una zona baja repleta de mucho ecosistema y una pequeña cueva donde dormía el tigre blanco, muchas personas observaban desde arriba esperando ansiosos la presencia de este, en especial Manny y White pantera que ya saltaban de la emoción porque saliera de su cueva, Manny se acercó al barandal mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente-

-No sabía que estarías por aquí rivera- En el momento que Rodolfo escucho esa voz dejo de saltar pues reconoció inmediatamente al portador, rápidamente dio media vuelta y lo saludo alegremente-

-Emiliano Suarez que sorpresa también vienes a ver el tigre blanco-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia rivera-gruño el jefe de policía con una cara no muy amigable-

-Cielo no seas grosero-dijo su esposa Carmelita apareciendo por detrás de el-Supo que habría un ataque y vino para impedirlo-

-y no quiero que me estorbes Rivera-Dijo Emiliano dándole la espalda a White Pantera-

-también supiste del ataque, genial así podremos trabajar juntos para acabarlos…por cierto y tu carmelita-

-Yo si quise venir a ver el tigre blanco y Frida…bueno ella vino por los churros-dijo la señora Suarez llamándole la atención a White pantera-

-¡Frida vino! No la había visto desde que era una bebe ¿Dónde está la pequeña?-Pregunto mientras buscaba por todos lados a la pequeña peli azul, La esposa de Emiliano coloco una de sus manos por detrás de su pierna mientras trataba de empujar suavemente algo…o alguien-

-Ven mi niña, saluda al señor Rivera un viejo amigo de tu Papá-

-no es mi amigo-dijo rápidamente Emiliano-

Desde las piernas de Carmelita una pequeña niña de cabello azul salió algo tímida sosteniendo con una de sus manos un pequeño churro y con la otra a su mamá.

-Buenas tardes señor-Dijo Frida tímidamente-

-Buenas tardes pequeña-Dijo White pantera regalándole una pequeña sonrisa-Has crecido mucho mira lo linda que te has puesto-Esas palabras hicieron que Frida bajara la mirada tímidamente mientras sonreía-oye oye quiero presentarte a alguien-Dijo volteando rápidamente a donde estaba Manny- Mijo ven, hay alguien que te quiere conocer-

Inmediatamente que Manny oyó la vos de su padre se desprendió del barandal y algo decaído por no haber visto aun al tigre blanco se acercó a donde estaba, su expresión cambio cuando vio a una pequeña niña de cabello azul mientras comía un churro, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que su padre hablo-

-Recuerdan a mi hijo, saluda Manny-

-Hola…Soy Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O´brian Equihua Rivera, pero puedes llamarme Manny es un gusto conocerte-Dijo Manny sonriente mientras extendía su mano-

-Hoda…muso gusdo sod drida suareds- Hablo Frida con su churro en la boca tomando la mano de Manny, el moreno solo levanto una ceja algo confundido-

-Hija, primero termínate tu churro y luego saluda- menciono la señora Suarez haciendo que la peli azul volteara a verla, inmediatamente mastico un par de veces la comida que tenía en la boca y se la trago-

-jeje…perdón-dijo algo sonrojada-hola mucho gusto soy Frida Suarez, tu nombre es muy largo-

-Lo sé y siéndote sincero no sé qué pensaba mi Papa y mi Mama al ponerme un nombre así- El moreno voltio a ver a su padre que mantenía una mirada indiscreta mientras silbaba-

-Si te lo preguntas mijo es un nombre artístico y deberías estar orgulloso de ello-

-Según mi abuelito saco el nombre de una caja de cereales porque no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarme-Dijo Manny mientras se acercaba a Frida susurrándole a lo que ella le contesto con una pequeña risa-

-eres gracioso…me agradas-dijo Frida mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, algo que hiso que Manny igualmente sonriera-

-Quieres ir a ver el tigre blanco-dijo señalando el barandal donde antes estaba-

-¡Claro!-Grito la peli azul emocionada-

Manny tomo de la mano de Frida y ambos empezaron a correr rumbo a el barandal para ver el tigre blanco dejando sorprendidos a los tres adultos, una vez que llegaron se quedaron esperando a que saliera.

-Creo que nuestros hijos se van a llevar muy bien-Dijo White Pantera mirando como su hijo platicaba con Frida haciéndola reír de vez en cuando-No lo crees hermano-Dijo el súper héroe abrazando con un brazo al jefe de policía a lo que él solo lo miraba con una cara de odio-

-Ni creas que dejare que tu hijo este con mi hija, primero muerto que antes de que pasara-

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar-

Tanto White Pantera como Emiliano se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos a lo que rápidamente se voltearon para ver mejor a la persona, una vez que la vieron ambos mantuvieron una posición de pelea, Emiliano coloco a su esposa detrás de el para protegerla y White Pantera se quitó su traje haciendo su típica pose.

-Buitrila…entonces los rumores eran ciertos vienes a robar al tigre blanco-dijo White Pantera mirando directamente a la mujer vestida de ave que se mantenía volando con su propulsor frente a ellos-

-Así es y ya de paso que estas aquí igual acabare contigo de una vez por todas-

-Como si eso fuera a suceder te detendré villana-

-Buitrila quedas detenida por intento de robo al tigre blanco-Dijo Emiliano mientras sacaba una de sus armas apuntando directamente hacia buitrila-

-Y mira quien tenemos aquí…Emiliano Suarez, el jefe de policía que bonito día es el que estoy teniendo te acabare a ti y a White Pantera y ya nadie podrá detenerme, dos pájaros de un tiro…o en su caso, dos idiotas de un tiro-concluyo la mujer haciendo que tanto White Pantera como Emiliano se enojaran-

-A quien le dices idiota, tal vez rivera lo sea pero será mejor que no te metas con migo-

-¡Oye!-exclamo el superhéroe-como sea, no podrás ganar cuervo pues somos dos y tú solo eres una-

-ahh eso crees-inmediatamente desde el otro lado aparecieron otras dos figuras vestidas igualmente que buitrila que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella, una vez que llegaron se colocaron a su lado-Creo que te acuerdas de mi Mama verdad Rodolfo-

-Acabaremos con uste…Coff…coff-hablo Guajolota mientras tosía un poco-que Jorge no vino con ustedes…que sorpresa-dijo sarcásticamente-

-Gran papi está enfermo, Comió una viscosidad verde que salió del refrigerador pensando que era guacamole- dijo Rodolfo mientras rodaba los ojos-

-oh y como olvidar a mi pequeña niña, la nueva supe villana de ciudad milagro, el nuevo rostro de la maldad, cuervo negro-

-que gran día no mami, además de mi primer gran robo acabare con uno de los héroes más grandes de ciudad milagro y uno de los policías más estorbosos de todos-dijo cuervo negro mientras se quedaba viendo a ambos adultos-

-así es mi pequeña, hoy será el día en que acabaremos con White Pantera y Emiliano Suarez-

-Eso crees, en nombre de la justicia te detendremos, a ti y a tu parvada-dijo Rodolfo dando rápidamente un salto mientras le propiciaba una patada a buitrila alejándola del lugar-

-Rápido ve a un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de las otras dos- le dijo el jefe de policía a su esposa mientras empezaba a disparar a las otras dos villanas que quedaban mientras ambas esquivaban cada uno de sus disparos-

Desde el otro lado del zoológico Rodolfo corría rápidamente esquivando cada uno de los ataques que le mandaba buitrila dando patadas en cada oportunidad que tenía

-Ríndete Rodolfo, porque no eres un caballero y te quedas quieto-dijo mientras nuevamente volvía a disparar-

-Con el mal no existe la caballerosidad-exclamo Rodolfo esquivando nuevamente los ataques-además llevo esperando 6 meses para ver el tigre blanco y no dejare que me arruinen esta oportunidad-

Mientras tanto con Emiliano, este seguía disparando esperando poderle dar a alguna de las otras dos villanas pero todos sus disparos siempre fallaban, de un momento a otro el arma del jefe de policías se quedó sin balas haciendo que Emiliano se preocupara, cuando las dos villanas lo notaron empezaron a disparar haciendo que Emiliano saltara esquivando los ataques

Carmelita logro alejarse de la batalla mirando como su esposo peleaba con ambas mujeres de la parvada de furia, de pronto un nombre rápidamente le llego a su mente haciendo que se exaltara de su lugar

-¡Frida!-

La mujer rápidamente volteo a ver en lugar donde Manny y Frida estaban, estos aún seguían sobre el barandal esperando a que saliera el tigre blanco sin notar la batalla que se estaba provocando detrás de ellos

-¿Crees que tarde mucho en salir?-dijo Frida mirando directamente a la cueva-

-si las personas de atrás dejaran de hacer tanto ruido creo que saldría más rápido-

Carmelita al momento de ver a Frida quiso correr hacia ella para alejarla de la batalla pero el ruido de un disparo la detuvo de su lugar, vio nuevamente a su esposo notando que aun esquivaba los ataques de las dos villanas mientras trataba de recargar su arma, sin embargo en uno de esos ataques cuervo negro voló rápidamente hacia Emiliano con las intenciones de golpearlo directamente, sin embargo el jefe de policías noto eso y en un movimiento rápido dio un fuerte golpe a la pequeña niña mandándola a volar directamente hacia donde estaban Frida y Manny.

La peli azul dejo un momento de ver la cueva pues empezó a notar que todas las personas que rodaban la guarida empezaron a huir del lugar mientras gritaban, volteo para ver si aún estaban su Mama y su Papa atrás de ellos pero cuando volteo vio que una figura de color negro que se acercaba rápida y bruscamente hacia ellos

-Pero que…-exclamo la peli azul notando que esa figura iba a impactar en dirección al joven moreno que aún no había notado la situación-¡Manny cuidado!-grito Frida empujando rápidamente a Manny-

En el momento en que Frida había empujado a Manny cuervo negro impacto directamente en la peli azul haciendo que esta saliera volando cayendo en la guarida del tigre blanco, Manny no entendió bien lo que paso solo sintió el empujón y el golpe que se dio por la caída

-¿oye porque hiciste…-Antes de que Manny terminara noto que en el lugar donde antes estaba Frida había una pequeña niña con un vestido completamente negro sentada mientras se sobaba el casco-¿Quién eres tú?...¿Dónde está Frida?-pregunto mirando por todos lados buscando a la peli azul preocupado-

La cuervo negro ignoro completamente a Manny solamente se levantó y nuevamente volvió a volar en dirección a Emiliano, Manny inmediatamente noto la batalla que estaban teniendo el Padre de Frida y su papa contra la parvada de furia algo que había esperado desde hace rato, pero algo más le preocupo que el ver esa lucha y era saber dónde estaba la pequeña peli azul

-¡Frida…Frida! ¿Dónde estás?-grito Manny levantándose buscando a la peli azul-

-¡Manny!-

Rápidamente al momento de que el moreno escucho esa voz miro directamente la guarida del tigre blanco notando que Frida había caído en ella, por un momento sintió un leve alivio al saber que la había encontrado, pero ese alivio se fue al notar a donde había caído

-Frida ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mirando como la peli azul se levantaba con algo de complicación-

-Si descuida-dijo algo adolorida por la caída y el golpe-solo estoy un poco mareada-

-Quédate ahí, enseguida voy por ti-dijo Manny mientras buscaba por toda la guarida a donde había una puerta para que Frida pudiera escapar-

-si Manny, pero será mejor que te apresures porque estoy empezando a alucinar, y como que veo un montón de lindos gatitos blancos-

-¿Lindos gatitos?-pregunto Manny volteando nuevamente a donde estaba Frida, al momento en que la vio empezó poco a poco a asustarse-amm…Frida yo no creo que ese sea un lindo gatito-

La peli azul no entendía lo que le dijo Manny así que cerro un momento sus ojos tratando de que el mareo se le pasara, froto lentamente sus ojos y cuando los abrió noto un enorme tigre de color blanco que se encontraba frente a ella mientras gruñía, Frida al momento de verlo empezó a asustarse, su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras lentamente caminaba hacia atrás para alejarse de él, pero con cada paso que ella daba el tigre se acercaba más y más a ella.

-Ma…Manny-dijo Frida con una voz suave y muy temerosa-

Manny se quedó estático al momento de ver al tigre, este era más grande de lo que pensaba y en sus ojos se encontraba una sed de sangre muy intensa, no sabía qué hacer y al igual que Frida tenía miedo, sus manos no soltaban el barandal y sus piernas no respondían mientras que en su cabeza solo tenía una pregunta muy clara

 _-¿Qué hago…que hago?...si no hago algo rápido Frida puede…-Manny abrió fuertemente los ojos al pensar esa idea-¡Rayos! Has algo Manny, eres un Rivera tienes que ir a ayudarla-_

Manny aun miraba como Frida cada vez caminaba un poco más rápido hacia atrás, llego a un punto donde la peli azul llego hasta golpear pared donde se quedó estática mirando como el tigre la empezaba a asechar, Manny noto que el cuerpo de Frida se paralizo por completo, sus piernas dejaron de responder y cayo de sentón, quedándose viendo los ojos llenos de sangre del tigre blanco, empezó a temblar mucho, el joven moreno se quedó mirando la cara que tenía Frida, sus ojos reflejaban miedo estos se empezaron a humedecer y en el momento que le salió una pequeña lagrima a Frida, algo que Manny noto, inmediatamente reacciono.

Sin pensarlo dos veces agarrando valor de todo su cuerpo salto hacia la cueva corriendo directamente a donde estaba Frida, en su camino tomo una piedra y se la aventó al tigre blanco para poder distraerlo.

-¡Oye bola de pelos blanca!-Grito Manny llamando la atención del felino blanco-aquí hay carne mexicana de la mejor calidad ven por mí-dijo esto empezando a correr en dirección contraria, inmediatamente el tigre ignoro por completo a Frida y empezó a perseguir a Manny.

El moreno corría todo lo que sus pies podían darle, pero por su desgracia el tigre era muy rápido y lo había alcanzado con mucha facilidad, mientras lanzaba fuertes rasguños hacia él, Manny como pudo esquivaba cada uno de los ataques que le estaba propiciando, gracias a los entrenamientos que tuvo con su padre y con su abuelo no se le hacía tan difícil pero poco a poco empezaba a cansarse.

-¡Frida corre, busca la salida!-grito Manny mientras seguía esquivando los ataques que le daba el tigre blanco, Frida al escucharlo rápidamente reacciono y empezó a correr por toda la pared buscando la salida pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no encontraba nada-

Mientras tanto fuera de la guarida, Emiliano y White pantera lograron controlar la situación atrapando a la parvada de furia evitando sus planes.

-Llévenselas chicos y procuren que esta vez se queden adentro de la prisión-Dijo Emiliano algo cansado por la pelea-

-Si jefe-dijeron al unisón el par de policías que se llevaron a la parvada en una patrulla de la policía-

-Buen trabajo Emiliano-Exclamo Rodolfo golpeando levemente la espalda del jefe de policía- hicimos un buen equipo ¿no?-

-Ya quisieras rivera-

-Por cierto ¿dónde está carmelita?-Pregunto mientras buscaba por todos lados a la esposa de Emiliano-

-Le pedí que se fuera a esconder en lo que acababa con ellas-

-¡Emiliano!-Grito fuertemente Carmelita corriendo rápidamente hacia los dos adultos llamando su atención-

-Hablando del rey de roma-Dijo burlonamente Rodolfo-

-¿Qué sucede Carmela?-pregunto viendo que la cara de Carmela se mostraba una gran preocupación-

-Es…es Frida y Manny…-

-¡QUE!-gritaron Emiliano y Rodolfo al unisón-

Dentro de la guarida Manny aún seguía corriendo esperando no ser alcanzado por el tigre blanco sin embargo este seguía atacándolo, con cada paso el moreno empezaba a respirar muy agitadamente y sus movimientos se volvían lentos

-Frida encontraste algo-Dijo Manny con la voz muy cansada-

-No la encuentro, este lugar no tiene salida-exclamo la peli azul preocupada-

-te detesto normas de seguridad- grito Manny alzando el puño al aire-hay que hacer algo porque…-

Manny no pudo terminar de hablar pues el tigre blanco lo había alcanzo dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen mandándolo a bolar a una de las paredes de la guarida, por suerte para el las garras del tigre no alcanzaron a darle pero si lo dejo muy lastimado-

-¡Manny!-grito a todo pulmón la peli azul mirando como el moreno se quedó adolorido en ese lugar-

-aahhh…No…no te preocupes Frida…e…estoy bien-Dijo Manny tratando de levantarse con mucha dificultad-

Frida al momento de ver como Manny trataba de levantarse empezó a correr en dirección a él para ayudarlo, pero desgraciadamente antes de que llegara el tigre blanco se interpuso en su camino algo que hiso que Frida detuviera su paso nuevamente sintiendo pánico, sus pasos se volvieron otra vez lentos empezando a caminar hacia atrás, para su mala suerte una abertura del suelo hiso que cayera dolorosamente pero por el miedo no lo sintió, solamente se quedó ahí notando como los ojos del tigre se le quedaba viendo, Frida se quedó estática vio como de una de sus patas empezaba a sacar sus garras, lentamente fue levantándola con las intenciones de querer darle el golpe final a la pequeña peli azul, Frida ya no tenía escapatoria su cuerpo se paralizo, simplemente sus ojos se volvieron llorosos esperando su final, al momento de que el tigre dio su golpe Frida solo cerro sus ojos esperando que su golpe fuera rápido y terminara con su vida sin mucho dolor, su corta vida por fin había terminado.

O eso creía ella…

Frida aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, por un momento pensó que todo había acabado, pero a pesar de todo no sintió absolutamente nada, ningún golpe, ningún rasguño, nada, tal vez el golpe fue tan fuerte que termino con su vida sin dolor, o quizás…simplemente quizás, las cosas aún no habían terminado, lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos notando otra figura que no era el tigre blanco delante de ella, sintió un pequeño liquido al lado de su mejilla, con una de sus manos toco suavemente ese líquido y cuando por fin noto lo que era su expresión cambio de repente

-Sa…sangre-Exclamo Frida asustada, rápidamente volvió a ver a la figura que tenía enfrente y cuando por fin pudo observar quien era sus ojos se humedecieron-Ma…manny-

El joven moreno había observado toda la escena y justo cuando el tigre tenia intensiones de darle el golpe final a la peli azul Manny empezó a expulsar un leve brillo verde de su cuerpo algo que hiso que se pudiera levantar, con las todas las fuerzas que pudo y a pesar del dolor que sentía por el golpe de antes corrió para impedir que algo le pasara a Frida, cuando el tigre lanzo el golpe Manny rápidamente se colocó frente a Frida protegiéndola para que nada malo le pasara, sin embargo el no tuvo tanta suerte.

A pesar de que el golpe iba a tal fuerza como para matar a alguien el tigre noto la aurea verde que salía del chico moreno haciendo que el golpe le pasara rosando a excepción de una de sus garras que dejo una herida muy profunda en su ojo izquierdo, Manny logro sentir ese gran dolor en su ojo izquierdo pero no le importo, solo quería saber si Frida estaba bien así que cuando escucho la voz de la peli azul rápidamente volteo para ayudarla

-Frida ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Manny preocupado-

-Si…si estoy bien pero Manny…tu…-los ojos de Frida se humedecieron a tal punto de sacar pequeñas lagrimas- tu ojo-

Manny puso una de sus manos sobre su ojo izquierdo notando fuertes dolores y a su vez notando como poco a poco empezaba a derramar sangre, a pesar de todo ignoro el dolor y se quedó mirando los ojos de Frida notando que estos irradiaban tristeza y mucha preocupación, no le gusto ver eso así que para poder animarla un poco le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Descuida, solo es un ojo, ya crecerá…o eso espero-dijo Manny inocentemente-

Frida se quedó mirando la herida de Manny, pero a pesar de eso el mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro, Frida simplemente no creía lo que el joven moreno acaba de hacer, no tiene mucho tiempo que lo había conocido pero aun así arriesgo su vida para poder salvarla, Frida quedo impactada y al mismo tiempo feliz por haber conocido a alguien como él, así que igual que Manny también le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo que eres poseedor de los poderes de "el tigre"-

Manny rápidamente escucho una voz proviniendo del tigre blanco, rápidamente abrazo a Frida para protégela mientras volteaba a verlo sorprendido.

-Acaso…acabas de hablar-

-siempre eh podido, solo que los mortales no logran escuchar mis palabras, aquel que posee el poder de "el tigre" podrá escucharme-

En ese momento Manny recordó la historia que le había contado su padre, simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, al parecer algunas leyendas pueden ser verdaderas, estaba muy sorprendido, sin embargo la pequeña peli azul no creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Oye Manny es mi imaginación o ese tigre nos está hablando-

-no, no creo que sea tu imaginación en verdad ese tigre nos… ¡espera que! Tú también lo escuchas-Dijo Manny más sorprendido aun a lo que Frida solo dijo si con la cabeza-¿tú también posees los poderes de "el tigre"?-

-Yo no diría eso-dijo el tigre blanco interrumpiendo a Manny- todas las personas de este mundo tienen un destino a seguir, y al parecer es tu destino que los dos se conozcan pues todo tiene una razón de ser, esta chiquilla posee cierta parte de tu poder es por eso que puede hablar también con migo- Dijo el tigre blanco mientras se quedaba viendo a ambos, Manny simplemente se quedó callado pensando bien en lo que pasaba-

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, yo aún no se usar los poderes de "el tigre" ni siquiera sé si los tengo como es que puedo hablar contigo y apenas conocí hoy a Frida como es que posee parte de mi-Pregunto Manny confundido-

-Desde que naciste ya tienes tus poderes, tu destino fue sellado ya hace muchos años, es normal que aún no lo sepas pues solo eres un niño, pero el haberme enfrentado por haber salvado a esta jovencita demuestra que tienes un valor y una valentía inmensa, propia de "el tigre"… y cómo te dije antes su laso que los une es muy grande debían conocerse tarde o temprano-

Manny simplemente se quedó callado, en cierta parte le sorprendía y le asustaba el estar hablando con el tigre blanco y por otra sentía una enorme felicidad al saber que en su interior guardaba un poder increíble, Frida a solo se quedaba callada observando a Manny y al tigre blanco escuchando cada palabra que ellos decían, pero solo lograban confundirla.

-Oye Manny quien es ese "el tigre" del que hablas-

-Es una larga historia después te la explico…aghh-Manny sintió un fuerte dolor proviniendo de la herida en su ojos izquierdo lo que provoco que se soltara de Frida, rápidamente la peli azul lo sostuvo para que no cayera-

-Manny ¿estás bien?-pregunto Frida preocupada-

-Lamento haberte hecho daño –Dijo el tigre blanco llamando la atención de Manny y Frida- si hubiera sabido que ambos son poseedores del poder de "el tigre" no les hubiera hecho nada, perdónenme por tratar de comerlos pero al igual que ustedes necesito comer y en este lugar no me han dado comida desde que llegue-

-no descuida-Dijo Manny algo adolorido volviendo a reincorporarse siendo ayudado por la peli azul- cualquiera se vuelve loco si tiene hambre, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-

-yo lo haría si me quitaran mis churros-exclamo Frida-

El tigre blanco simplemente observo como ambos expulsaban una leve aurea de color verde a lo que simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a caminar rumbo a su cueva.

-¡Oye espera!-grito Manny deteniendo el paso del tigre blanco-hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Cómo voy a saber en qué lado debo estar? ¿Debería ser héroe como mi padre o un villano como mi abuelo?-Pregunto Manny algo desesperado, el tigre blanco solo volteo y se le quedo mirando-

-los poderes de "el tigre" pueden ser muy poderosos y puede que la decisión de usarlos para el bien o para el mal puede que sea algo muy complicado, lo que marca la diferencia son tus acciones y las decisiones que tu corazón hace, el ser héroe o villano no solo depende de ti sino de como las demás personas ven en ti, y hasta donde se…hay una persona que te considera un héroe-Dijo esto último volteando a ver a Frida a lo que Manny hiso igual, Frida simplemente se les quedo observando sin decir ni una sola palabra-no solo tu decidirás lo que quieras ser-

-pero no entiendo… ¿Aún hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte?-

-Todo a su tiempo, aun eres muy joven te falta mucho por descubrir-

-Pero es que…-

-¡Manny, Frida!-

Manny no termino de hablar pues escucho un grito muy fuerte, inmediatamente identifico de quien era, vio cómo su padre que había saltado a la guarida para poder salvarlos, rápidamente fue con Frida quien la tomo lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a socorrer a Manny, el tigre noto que muy pronto se tendría que despedir así que nuevamente empezó a caminar rumbo a su cueva.

-Las respuestas muy pronto llegaran, solo se paciente…adiós "el tigre"-

Manny quiso volver a hablar pero sintió como uno de los brazos de White Pantera lo sujeto fuertemente y con un salto salió de la guarida del tigre blanco, Manny solo se quedó observando como poco a poco se fue alejando perdiéndolo de vista, cuando aterrizo rápidamente los separo y los observo muy preocupado

-Manny, Frida ¿Están bien?-

-si Papá descuida estamos bien-dijo Manny a lo que rápidamente su padre lo abrazo fuertemente-

-oh Manny como puedes estar bien ya viste tu ojo izquierdo, estas sangrando mijo-dijo Rodolfo tocando la herida de Manny-

-auch Papá no hagas eso que duele-

-No se preocupe señor Rivera tenemos un botiquín medico en el coche voy por el- Rápidamente Frida se separó de ambos y se preparó para correr rumbo a su coche pero unos brazos suaves la impidieron continuar-

-oh mi pequeña niña…estaba tan preocupada por ti-Dijo Carmelita abrazando fuertemente a su hija-

-Mija ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida?-Pregunto su padre muy preocupado-

-Descuiden estoy bien pero tengo que ir por el botiquín medico Manny necesita ayuda, me prestas las llaves Mamá-dijo Frida rápidamente sorprendiendo a ambos adultos, los dos voltearon a ver como estaba el hijo de White pantera y claramente este estaba sangrando por su ojo izquierdo, inmediatamente su madre le dio las llaves a Frida y nuevamente empezó a correr rumbo a su coche-

Tanto como Emiliano como Carmela se quedaron observando como White Pantera trataba de curar a su hijo pero solo le provocaba más dolor.

-Fue mi culpa verdad-Dijo el jefe de policía a su esposa-

-¿De qué hablas cariño?-Pregunto algo confundida-

-tú lo viste todo ¿no?, fui yo el que provoco que Frida cayera y la pusiera en peligro, si no hubiera estado el hijo de Rivera ahí tal vez ella…-el jefe de policías se quedó callado, bajo un poco la mirada mientras se atormentaba con lo sucedido-por mi culpa Manny salió herido-

Carmelita guardo silencio, claramente ella vio todo lo que había pasado, desde el momento en que Frida cayó hasta el momento en como Manny recibió el golpe para poder salvarle la vida a Frida, en cierta parte todo lo que decía su esposo podría ser cierto pero al ver la cara de Emiliano simplemente sonrió

-Lo bueno es que ambos están vivos, es lo que importa-Dijo Carmelita abrazando a su esposo, este volteo para verla a los ojos e igualmente sonrió-

-Tienes razón-Concluyo Emiliano volviendo a mirar a Manny, este se separó de su esposa y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba el moreno-

-Oye pequeño Rivera-dijo Emiliano llamando la atención de Manny-

-¿sucede algo señor Suarez?-pregunto Manny algo confundido por la repentina intervención del adulto-

-Gracias…por salvar a mi hija-Dijo Emiliano sorprendiendo a Manny, este solo se quedaba viendo la mirada sincera que tenía el padre de fría a lo que simplemente sonrió-

-No fue nada-

-Pero no creas que por esto me agradas-cambio bruscamente el jefe de policía, a lo que Manny solo guardo silencio totalmente confundido-

Frida rápidamente regresaba corriendo al lugar donde estaba Manny cargando un pequeño botiquín medico con varias figuritas y estampas pegadas

-Mamí aquí está el botiquín-Dijo Frida enseñándole el botiquín a su Mamá esperando que fuera a ayudar a Manny, esta solo acariciaba un poco la cabeza de Frida mientras sonreía-

-Creo que será mejor que tú lo cures ¿No crees?, después de todo él te salvo la vida-Dijo Carmelita haciendo que Frida sonriera mientras mostraba un pequeño sonrojo-

-Gracias Mamí-Concluyo corriendo rápidamente a donde estaba Manny, cuando llego noto que su padre estaba llorando por lo heroico que fue su hijo mientras el permanecía sentado, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodillo enfrente de el-Manny ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-aun me duele un poco pero ya mejor-dijo notando como Frida empezaba a sacar algunos materiales de su pequeño botiquín, saco un pequeño trapito donde le puso algo de agua oxigenada para limpiar su herida-

-Esto te va a doler así que aguántate-

-jah como si algo así me fuera ah…aaaaaaa-Grito Manny porque antes de que terminara Frida empezó a limpiar la herida de Manny-

-Te dije que te iba a doler-dijo Frida con una voz burlona, mientras sacaba pequeñas risitas-

-no…no me duele, porque soy un hombre y los hombres no llo….aaaaaa-grito nuevamente Manny cada vez que Frida le limpiaba la herida-

-Descuida solo serán unos segundos, ya después no te dolerá-dijo Frida mientras sonreía

-Eso espero-dijo Manny con una pequeña lagrimita en su ojo sano-

Frida estuvo arrodillada limpiando suavemente la herida de Manny provocando no hacerle más daño del que ya tenía, cuando termino de limpiar saco una pequeña vendita de color rosa con varias figuras de corazón y se la coloco en el rasguño que le había dejado el tigre blanco.

-Perdón por la vendita es la única que quedo-dijo Frida-

-wow oye ya no me duele nada, eres muy buena…gracias-Dijo Manny mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Frida, está igual sonrió y bajo un poco la mirada, algo que le llamo la atención a Manny-¿Sucede algo?-

-no, no nada…es solo que cuando me lastimo mi Mama tiene un remedio que siempre me ayuda a curar mis heridas-dijo Frida un poco sonrojada-

-¡Enserio! Hay que intentarlo, tal vez así me cure más rápido, ¿Cuál es?-Pregunto Manny esperando la respuesta de Frida, la peli azul simplemente se quedó callada, levemente levanto la mirada y se fue acercando a Manny, con sus manos suavemente tomo su rostro y le dio un pequeño y suave beso en su ojo izquierdo, donde está su herida-

Cuando Frida se separó de Manny este se sonrojo mientras tocaba su ojo donde había recibido el beso, luego voltio a ver a la pequeña peli azul.

-tal vez no tengo los poderes de mi Mamá pero espero que te ayude-dijo Frida mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa a Manny-Gracias por salvarme, eres mi héroe-

Esa pequeña frase le llamo mucho la atención de Manny, solo veía como la pequeña peli azul le regalaba esa enorme sonrisa y al igual que Frida este sonrió

-Para eso son los amigos-

…

Actualmente

-ya después de que me curaste tuvimos que obligar a los guardias a alimentar al tigre blanco te acuerdas-dijo Manny mientras sonreía-

-Sí, si me acuerdo, les dijimos "si no lo alimentan, ustedes serán su alimento" jaja-dijo Frida entre risas a lo que Manny respondió igual-

-jaja…o vaya, ese fue un gran día-dijo Manny poco a poco dejando de reír-

-Lo se…-dijo Frida igualmente dejando de reír, mirando directamente a los ojos a Manny-

Ambos se quedaron observando el uno del otro a los ojos, ninguno de los dos decía nada y el silencio inundo la habitación, sin embargo el ambiente no se sentía tenso sino se sentía agradable para los dos jóvenes al recordar buenos tiempos, así fue hasta que un sonido rompió el silencio, rápidamente Frida volviendo en si empezó a buscar por todos lados lo que provocaba el sonido, noto que era una alarma en su celular así que rápidamente lo saco de sus bolsillos, lo vio y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¡Que! Ya son las siete-grito exaltada-

-¡Queeeeeee! –Grito Manny colocando sus manos en la cabeza-Pasamos toda la tarde platicando tenemos que estudiar-dijo Manny rápidamente volviendo a donde se había quedado en su libro tratando de leer todo lo posible, Frida igualmente se preparó para volver a leer su libro, pero antes de que continuara recordó lo que sucedió al momento de curar a Manny ese día-

-oye Manny por cierto-dijo Frida con una vos suave y dulce, llamando la atención de Manny- cuando te cure esa ves…si te ayudo el besito que te di-comento Frida algo inocente y divertida-

-claro que si Frida, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto Manny algo confundido a lo que Frida no respondió, sin decir nada Frida coloco su libro a un lado de la cama, suavemente tomo el rostro de Manny y le deposito otro pequeño y suave beso en su ojo izquierdo donde está su cicatriz, Manny simplemente se quedó estático y sonrojado por la acción que tomo su amiga, cuando se separó toco suavemente su ojo en donde le había dado el beso, Frida sonrió y volvió a agarrar el libro nuevamente empezando a leer

-ese es por si acaso-Dijo Frida regalándole una última sonrisa a Manny para luego volverse a poner a estudiar…Manny simplemente no creía lo que acababa de suceder pero al ver a Frida simplemente mostro una gran sonrisa y volvió a estudiar, completamente feliz.

 _Sé que aún no sabes cual decisión tomar entre ser héroe o ser villano y no importa lo que escojas yo siempre estaré ahí contigo, pues tu cicatriz es la marca de que siempre estaremos juntos pues pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas para mi tu siempre serás…mi héroe_

 **Fin**

 _ **Bueno ojala les haya gustado, si gustan pueden dejar su review acepto criticas buenas o malas depende de cómo hayan visto mi historia**_ _ **, los saluda con mucho cariño su amigo Rondero**_


End file.
